Children of the Atom 2,0
by tomduo
Summary: An X-MenMarvel novel based on original characters and copyrighted Marvel Characters. The original characters are based on characters from an RPG on the EZBoard network. This story goes on from the original RPG, and features many new characters. Expect new
1. Prolouge : Dark Skies

A secret lay buried in the farthest mountain of Turkey. Many considered Mount Ararat to contain the remains of Noah's ark. However, the Turkish government allowed no study or analysis of the mountain. The government disallowed any research on the mountain since the 1950s. They did so because of something never reported into mainstream. An ancient Bedouin tale tells of a king, the evil king, rests there. The tribes passed down, and still told such legend in mangled forms to children, and mostly forgotten. Humanity forgot it in the 1950s when expeditions after interest in the mountain began. However one expedition never came back, save one person. The remaining person was spirited away, never to be seen. However, since then, the legend of the evil ancient King in mount Ararat is alive again.

_

* * *

_

_Why, why does this happen to me?_

Derrik sat in his art history class as the professor talked about the trip he was organizing to Turkey. It was almost summer, and he most likely would be forced on this trip by the professor. Derrik was looking to relaxing, maybe even going home, but no. Since Xavier paid for his education, the professor stuck him at his whim. Xavier paid for all his students with whatever money the Professor had. He was even attending classes with several of his fellow students at NYU. The young mutant then felt the urge to look up.

"Mister Adams, care to grace us with your attention while I talk?"

_Ooppps, dammit..._

"Um, sorry Professor Jackson." Derrik sulked in his seat on how they were visiting Sagliksuyu, to see the stones of Kazan at the base of Mount Ararat. Scholars thought the stones to be ancient ship anchors in the middle of a desert, and a worthy archaeological study.

Derrik sighed and doodled on his notebook as the professor handed out information. As he collected it, class was over and everyone left. He gathered up the papers as Professor Jackson stopped him. Thearchaeologistasked in an accusatory tone, "Was I boring you today?"

"No. I was thinking about the trip." He sighed and held onto his books in one hand.

"Ah good, I know Xavier will love the idea of me taking his students outward, though I am not really sure what you do up there in Eastwood." The professor said, adjusting his glasses.

"He helps us focus and learn." Technically it was not a lie. Not many knew what the X Factor Gene was, let alone knew what mutants could do. "He helps us better ourselves"  
"Well don't worry, The other students from his academy from my other classes are also going, so you won't be alone in Turkey."

_Wonderful._

It wasn't that he minded the students, he just felt he needed to be away from them, alone, solitary. Derrik walked out, wondering what would happen on the trip.

* * *

"Time is, 19:23 hours. I am now examining the closed jar found in Old Kazan, near the Field Stones. It is remarkably Egyptian, affirming Doctor Naprim's theory that it was a graveyard of grounded Egyptian Fisherman tossed horribly off course." Doctor Jackson began to cut away slowly at a glue, bonded to the metal jar keeping it shut. The small amount of light from his desk lamp lit the process in his small office.

The knife coasted along the seal until it hissed and popped. "Surprising," He spoke into the tape recorder, "It seems a vacuum had occurred. I will attempt to look for Materials to Carbon Date with."

_**Listen... listen to me... stop this now and destroy this Jar. Blame it was lost in transit, and destroy the tape. Then take your students to Mount Ararat at any means necessary. I will contact you again there.**_

Doctor Jackson froze as the jar hit the ground with a metallic clang. Pale light glossed over his eyes as he obeyed the mysterious voice. He blinked, and shrugged as he began to record over the tape on a new artifact.


	2. Chapter 1 Hot Sun

"Day's never finished! Masta keeps me workin'. Someone's gotta set me free!" A lone student chanted as they scraped through the earth. Derrik dug without drive as the dirt crumbled under the axe. He had been digging for 3 hours, under the sun, half away around the world. All he could think of, was how was this passed off as a field trip. To him, the activities in Turkey were equivable to slave labor, or at the very least hard labor for a courtsmartial.

Professor Jackson watched behind his giant sunglasses as they dug at the site in Sagliksuyu. He changed over the time of the trip. He was meaner, and more determined to do this. He figured as much as since the University was probably breathing down his neck for progress on this trip. The professor was usually light and inquisitive, but now he was single minded and intent on the dig.

"MOVE IT! LET'S SEE SOME MORE MUSCLE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" The professor screamed from behind the clipboard. His glasses were glossed over in the high Anatolian sun. His teeth were clenched, and his lips were wrinkled.

"What the hell is his problem?" He heard a voice behind him whisper. He looked briefly to see long dark brown hair glistening from sweat in the hard Turkish sun. Kari Anna Hildago-Cruz, a fellow student and mutant. They had several classes together this semester, even though she was perusing psychology.

"I think he is under a lot of pressure, I've never seen him like this. They must be really letting him have it for sending us here to dig."Derrik said as he scraped back more rock. "Hell, we aren't even digging where we shoulda been digging. I hope some Turkish army partol doesn't think we are terrorists."

"I know, right?"Kari said as she sat down on the arid topsoil. He noticed her lips sipping cold water from hercanteen. A small droplet rolledits way down her chin, and down hertank top.He blinked back, and blushed slightly.

"WORK MISS CRUZ, WORK NOW!" Professor Jackson shouted. He threw down his clipboard as dust kicked up around him. His eyes seemed to glow red as he shouted, his voice sounding like gunshots.

"..._piniche maricon_... your lucky Xavier taught me better or Id have a flock of chickens pecking your eyes out..." She said to herself as she picked up the shovel.

"I _still_have a feeling this is gonna be a long trip." Derrik said as he quietly dug away at the Earth.

* * *

The sun long since set as the students and workers retired. Professor Jackson did not, he could not. An unknown force pushed the academic past his normal limits. Normallya man of his age and physiology would collapse from this type of labor, but Jackson was movingonly focused his goal.The dust swirled around him as he dug the spade into the dry earth. His eyes narrowed as the spade struck metal.The tomb of the great king, it had to be. Determination turned into elation, and he felt different now.

"STUDENTS! COME HERE!"Jackson looked over his shoulder, nothing. He cursed the lazy good for nothing students. He looked around in a fevor as he used his hands to dig into the soil, sand, and rocks. His fingernails broke and cracked, his hands became bloodied from the frenzy. The teachercleared a large circular seal made from gold, the shimmering metal gleamed in his eyes. The design was indeed egyptian of a pre-pyramidal time. Jackson smiled slightly, and let out a large exhaltion,passing out upon the seal.

* * *

"...what was that?" Derrik said softly as he rubbed his eyes. The night was now cool and dark, but not comforting. A tension hung in this area, and the young American was very uncomfortable. He looked over at his tent-mate Ryo Mishima. Ryo was asleep, asalways. The tentmate'slegs dangled off the cot as he snored. Derrik sighed, and wondered to himself if the snoring was what woke him up. Itdid not matter, for the young manwas up now.He then heard the howling desert wind, thatdid not help matters either. He put on the work boots softly and left the tent for a walk. His mind raced, asking 'What was going on with his life?', andhe felt so wrong now.

Derrikthen saw it, lights shining down and aroundaround the dig. He did not see any workers or students around, yet the generators were on, wasting fuel. As he approached the area, he noticed a new hole in the ground that was not there a few hours ago. A lone shovel and some other equipment could be seen in the dirt as well.

He sighed and walked down the dusty surface, skidding down as the angle increased. On the ground lay the professor's bag, full of books and notes. Crouching down, he examined each booklet, looking at the notes._ This was an Egyptian burial site?_ A pot found half broken revealed this was considered the edge of the Earth by the Egyptians sometime in the Old Kingdom, the furthest reaches of the natural world.

It made sense, being so far away from the Nile, but he had no idea that this had a relation to Egypt, he figured this a cemetery of Christian pilgrims. But why here, came across the youth's mind,and why was there a large circularhole in front of him and a missing professor. Blood was also on a handkerchief, half buried under the dirt. The questions piled up and broke the common sense that the training from Xavier's had given him.

"Professor Jackson? Hello?" He leaned over the precipice. He could barely see down as the rope ladder banged against the bedrock from an unknown updraft. He resigned to go against all better judgement, and descend down into the darkness to find his instructor. "Heaven help me..."


End file.
